


Different Outcomes

by ProbablyRiley



Series: Max and Rachel Are Okay [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRiley/pseuds/ProbablyRiley
Summary: Max can't live without Chloe, she decided to go back and fix the only thing they never thought possible. Saving Rachel. Will this finally bring Chloe back? Or will it lead to a whole new adventure?





	1. Chapter 1

Max stared out her window solemnly. It was three weeks after Chloe’s funeral and her mind was still spinning. There was no way she went through a week, actually more than a week technically, of pure hell just to give up everything and still lose. It made no sense, none, so why? Why after all the bullshit she had to suffer was everything still ripped away from her? 

“I was overdosed, bound and mentally fucked by a psychopath, forced to live through my worst nightmares and make possible the worst decisions of my life.” She growled to herself as she felt tears streaming down her face. “What the fuck did I do to deserve this? What was the point?”

Looking away from the campus she turned to face her wall. Her eyes scanned over all the photographs she’d collected over the year and in a blind rage she started tearing down all of them. Ripping them up and littering them over her floor like fallen snow. She was deaf to the world, her sobs, and screams lost to her as she destroyed her world. 

What good were they if they couldn’t change the past, only remind her of it? 

“Max! Max, honey stop!” She fought the arms that wrapped around her until she couldn’t anymore and fell into them sobbing. Kate held her close and shushed her, soothing hands on her back as she cried out her anguish into the reserved girl.

“I couldn’t save her, Kate! I couldn't save either of them!” She screamed into her shoulder.

“No one could have saved Chloe, Max. I didn’t know her or Nathan, but he was bad news. If you’d have done anything you would have gotten shot too. It wasn’t your fault.” Kate hushed her. 

“Not Nathan! Rachel! And you don’t understand, I could save them. I know it! I just...I just don’t know how…I don’t know how,” Max felt as though all her energy was being sucked out of her. Her tears stopped falling and her shoulders slumped. All she wanted to do was fall asleep and wake up from this nightmare. 

“Let’s get you to bed, you need to rest this away for tonight. I’ll check on you in the morning okay?” Standing them up Kate guided them to Max’s bed, gentling pulling the covers back she nudged the other girl to lay down. “New day will bring new light. God has a plan, Max, you just have to wait for His sign.” 

And with that and a monther-like kiss on the head, she shut the lights off on her way out the room. It took no time for sleep to claim Max’s consciousness. For the first time in what felt like years nightmares didn’t flash behind her eyes as she rested. She slept soundly through the night and her mind felt at peace finally. 

* * *

Waking up Max felt the stone in her heart as she looked around the room at the mess she had made the night before. Years of work ripped away and scattered on her floor. Sighing, she got out of bed and pushed her bangs out of her face looking around. She walked over and grabbed the waste bin in the corner of the room and started to pick up all of the torn photos. 

“I guess it’s time for a fresh start..” She muttered to herself. 

She didn’t pay much attention to what she was doing, too afraid to see what she had ruined. After about five minutes of cleaning her eye accidentally fell across a picture without a scratch on it. It was her sitting in her room in Seattle, her dad had taken it right before he gave Max the yellow instant camera she loved so much. Smiling softly at the memory she flipped the picture over and came across her dad’s sharpied handwriting. 

‘June 2nd, 2010’

Suddenly she was hit with an insane idea, one that surely wouldn’t work. 

It couldn’t work…

She swore she’d never even try to use her powers again. 

But what if…

There was one plan she and Chloe never even tried, or considered. Maybe in order to save Chloe…

She’d have to go all the way back and save Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

Max stared at the picture in her hands for nearly two hours. Debating the ins, and outs, pros, and cons, and worst-case scenarios that could come of this plan. At this point though, she realized she genuinely had very little to lose and was desperate for any sense of hope. Maybe..this was the only way. 

“Okay, Max...You’ve got this, just breathe,” She whispered to herself. Taking a deep breath she forced her eyes to focus on the picture. She let out a small gasp when it still faded in and out of focus and the world around her melted into sounds and colors. 

With a flash, she heard the familiar sound of the instant camera printing the photo her father just took. 

“Well, look at that. The gorgeous artist int he making Maxine Caulfield herself!” Her father laughed as he grabbed a sharpie off the desk and wrote the date on the back and handing it back to her. 

“Max, dad. Never Maxine.” She said quietly, in awe of the fact that she managed to jump back again. 

“Yeah, yeah honey I know. Come down soon for dinner okay? I’m going to catch the game before your mom needs me.” And with that, he left the room. 

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit I did it,” She hissed under her breath as she looked around her childhood bedroom. Just like before, if she looked out the windows or her bedroom door everything was just a swirl of color as her memory was foggy on what anything else looked like. 

Diving out of her chair she ran over to her nightstand and grabbed her flip-phone off the charger. Scrolling through her contacts it didn’t take long for her to find Chloe’s name. She hesitated before she hit the call button, what if it changed nothing? What if it changed everything? 

Saving Rachel means that Chloe probably won’t love her anymore. Maybe even hate her again. But...saving Rachel means that both could end up being alive? Or, worse of all, it could have no effect and when she wakes up...both could still be dead. 

“I have to take the chance,” She clicked the button and listened with bated breath to the ringing. 

“Wow, so you finally decided to call me? To what do I owe the fucking pleasure, Max?” It took everything in her not to sob and tell Chloe over and over how much she loved her. Instead, she took a shaky breath and opened her mouth to talk. 

“Is Rachel there too?” She asked. There was a moment of silence before she heard an unfamiliar voice talking to Chloe in the background. 

“Yeah..? Do I even want to know how you know about her? Are you stalking us?” She could hear the snark dripping from Chloe with very warranted anger. 

“Can you just put me on speakerphone?” She heard a click and then a shuffle and she assumed Chloe had obliged.

“Hi Max, I’m Rachel,” She heard the girl say. She felt her breath get sucked out of her lungs. She could see where everyone’s immediate attraction to her came from, even just her voice was alluring. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. Chloe, I know you’re mad at me, and Rachel I know you don’t know me, but I’m begging you guys to give me the benefit of the doubt and just listen to me. Can you do that?”

“Max, what the fuck is the about? You sound weird?” Chloe snapped, clearly thinking Max was being dramatic. 

“Trust me, I’m going to sound even weirder in a second,”


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe hung up the phone and looked at Rachel. She looked as pale and sick as she felt. What the fuck just happened?

“Do you...think she telling the truth?” She couldn’t help but ask her friend. 

“I..really want to say no. I really want to tell you that she feels guilty for leaving you high and dry, and she just called to tell us a crazy story to get back into your good graces but…” Rachel bit her lip and looked like she was deep in thought. “She sounded so tired Chlo. What fifteen year old do you know that sounds like that?”

“So...you think she’s telling the truth?” Chloe asked, her voice shaking. 

“Yeah...I really do. So let’s see how it pans out? Three years. Nathan and Jefferson approach me, and Frank Bower tried to romance me... Max comes to Blackwell and will have no memory of this conversation, and we have to look out for her. She will have crazy time travel powers, and a lot of weird shit will happen. Right?” She lists trying to wrap her head around the conversation. 

“And we both may die,” Chloe added helpfully, making Rachel roll her eyes. 

“And we both may die...Suddenly the junkyard doesn’t seem like such a good hangout tonight.” She can’t believe there’s a chance she could end up just dumped here. 

“Agreed...wanna go back to mine?” Chloe asked standing up and holding her hand out. Taking it Rachel nodded and stood up. 

They walked hand in hand to the truck and drove back to Chloe’s home. They snuck upstairs not wanting to wake Joyce or David. Once Chloe’s door was closed both girls felt the tension fall from their shoulders. 

“So...when did Max say she’d “wake up” again and remember her telling us her story?” Chloe asked flopping back on her bed. 

“October 28th, 2013,” Rachel sighed and sat at the blue-haired girl’s desk. 

“So...we have to wait three years to see if this is all just some elaborate joke?” She asked incredulously.

“Yep, but hey. I’m sure the time will pass quickly,” she smirked. In the back of her head, Rachel had a nagging feeling. 

She felt as though if Max were telling the truth and this was real...It still wasn’t going to work like how Max wanted it to. And that worried her, considering all Max seemed to want was both Rachel and Chloe to survive. 

Fingers crossed she lives to see Halloween of 2013.


	4. Chapter 4

Max spent two hours detailing every event that she was trying to prevent. She heard both girls go through scoffing, laughing in her face, silent, and then scared. They believed her. At least a little. And that was all Max could ask for, at least then they will be a little careful if history unfolds like she knows it will. 

“Please, please let things go back to how they were,” She prayed as she closed her eyes. The colors around her were swirling and time was filding in on itself to send her consciousness back into her 18-year-old body. 

When she opened her eyes she looked around and her stomach dropped. She was back standing in the center of her room, the picture still clutched in her hand. The only difference seemed to be that ll her polaroids were back on her wall unscathed. 

She expected them to be here, she expected something to be different, she needed something to be different. If Max had learned anything it’s that every action has a consequence, and she just made a very very big action. 

“No, no, no, no? Something..something has to have changed. They have to be okay, they have to be alive,” Grabbing her coat she ran out of her dorm and down the hall. 

“Whoa Max, are you okay? I heard you crying again last night…” Kate said stopping her mid-sprint and Max’s stomach dropped. 

“I’m...kinda in a rush Kate. I’m sorry, I’m okay and we should get tea later. But I have to go,” She said in one breath before dashing out the door and down the stairs to the common. She ran as fast as she could to the parking lot trying to find the beat-up truck she had come to love, no sign of it. 

Running she got to the bus stop just in time to board and ride to the stop near Chloe’s house. The ride was only twenty minutes but Max swears she could have run there faster. She nearly pushed her way off when they had reached her destination, her heart was pounding. Moving as fast as she could she ran the last two blocks before turning the corner and seeing the half-painted house. She almost sobbed with relief when she saw Chloe’s truck in the driveway. 

“Please be here,” She ran up the front steps and slammed on the door. Holder her breath she didn’t raise her eyes until it opened. 

“Oh...Max, it’s you. I wasn’t expecting you this early.” There’s no way…

“Joyce...I...Chloe..?” She finally looked up and her heart shattered for what felt like the final possible time. Joyce looked absolutely greif stricken and confused. 

“Oh baby, I know. I really wish she were here too. I don’t think I can go visit her today though. It’s too hard. I’m sorry, you can go without me, I think she needs some visitors. That cemetery is just...too open. You know?” Max staggered back away from the door. 

That’s not possible. That was her last resort. All she did was save her fucking photographs? What the fuck was even the point? She didn’t do anything, all she managed was to hear Chloe’s voice one last time and break her heart all over again. 

“I’m sorry Max, I’ll try to go with you next week okay?” And with that Joyce shut the door. Max’s legs couldn’t even hold her up anymore and she felt them buckle. She has no idea how long she was on the ground floor. She didn’t even cry she just...sat there, completely in shock. She didn’t even register the car that pulled up to the curb.

“I didn’t think “Real Max” would come back this early. I’ve been looking for you for half an hour,” She heard a voice call to her. 

That’s not possible. She heard the car turn off and the click of healed boots hit the cement walking right up to her. Max couldn’t bring herself to look up. 

“Come on Maxie, I have three years to catch you up on,” Finding the will power to look up, she was met with none other than the Rachel Amber holding a hand out for her to take. What did she do…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you’re liking it I’d love to hear your feedback in the comments below! (And if you’re hating it I’d love to hear your critiques also!!) thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

“I know, I’m a dead girl walking to you. I shouldn’t be here and Chloe should, or both of should be. But you have me and I’ll catch you up. Come on,” Rachel’s voice was soft, understanding. She had a gentle smile across her lips that made Max’s stomach flip a little, Sunglasses were pushed up on her head making her hair frame her face perfectly. And her eyes were kind, and sad, and inviting. 

Slowly the brunette reached up to take the new girl’s hand. She was surprised it felt as though this was not the first time it had been there. Her face must have betrayed her because Rachel laughed and pulled her to her feet. 

“Yeah, we find ourselves in this predicament pretty often. You’re super clumsy honey,” She just smiled and tugged lightly to have Max follow her to her car. Max’s mind was spinning. Rachel was here. Rachel Amber. She was alive, and okay, but Chloe...

Chloe still died. 

How did this even happen? This was the last thing she was expecting, the chaos theory stated that the smalled action could affect different outcomes, but this was so far left field that she felt like she had whiplash.

The car ride was mostly silent, the only noise coming from the broadway soundtracks Rachel had playing softly in the background. Max had so many thoughts chasing each other around her head she thought they’d never stop coming. But like pure magic, she felt Rachel shift and slide her hand into hers and gently stroke her thumb along the back of Max’s hand and all the thoughts disappeared.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask. You have you’re overthinking face on and this normally helps calm you but I realize now you’re not the same Max I know and I’m practically a stranger to you, so I can let go now,” She didn’t take Rachel Amber to be a nervous rambler but for some reason the thought made her giggle and shake her head. Holding on tighter she turned to look at her. 

“No I… don’t mind I just wasn’t expecting it. I’m sorry if I-” She paused for a second not knowing how to phrase her thoughts. “If I’m different than the me I was before? I think I might be...more broken than you’ll want to deal with. I’ve seen so much and this isn’t a world I’m used to. I’m sorry if I took your Max away too. 

Shaking her head Rachel didn’t even skip a beat. 

“Nonsense, you’re still Max no matter what version. This one? Just a little older than the other, with a lot more on her plate than before. Besides, stand-in Max has the personality of a biscuit,” The blonde laughed and Max couldn’t help but chuckle along. 

“Stand in max?” She asked curiously.

“Yeah, it's like you but on autopilot twenty-four, seven? It’s what Chloe and I named your body while your mind was catching back up,” 

“That’s...the weirdest sentence I’ve heard in my entire life,” She chided and Rachel laughed again nodding in agreement. 

“Hey man, you technically weren’t there. You don’t know,” Suddenly, Rachel sighed and the mood in the car shifted. 

“I didn’t save Chloe,” Max whimpered as she felt the tears prick her eyes again and her breathing became shallow. 

“We didn’t, but we tried like hell Max. It wasn’t just on you,” Rachel said as she pulled into the parking lot of the beach. Once she parked she killed the engine and turned to look at Max, who had tears streaming down her face. The younger girl seemed unwilling to look away from the ocean as the waves broke over the shore and Rachel sighed. 

“Will you climb in the back seat with me? I know it’s weird, and we are technically strangers, but if we are going to discuss this I need cuddles,” Rachel hopped out of the car and walked around to the back seat climbing in and sitting down. She looked at Max through the rearview expectantly and Max felt as though she couldn’t argue with the girl’s hazel eyes. Normally Max would be surprised but someone’s forwardness, but she really could bring herself to be surprised by anything. So she unclicked her seatbelt and got out of the car. 

“Hi, it’s only awkward if you make it awkward,” Rachel smirked as she pulled the younger girl into her and made them lay down in the backseat together. They were the same height and it made for easy comfort. And Max had to admit...she actually felt more relaxed in one second then the had in weeks. 

“So..” Her voice cracked as she looked up at Rachel, “Catch me up..?” 

“It’s been...hard. But you saved us Max, you really did. Let’s start with after you hung up yeah?” Rachel hummed, taking a breath, both girls started to recap their memories of the last three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah so Rachel is alive and it looks like she’s got a soft spot for the real max already!!! Next chapter you guys will get your recap! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

They talked for hours, holding each other through stories and tears. Rachel recounted the two years after the phone call where Max went back to ignoring Chloe, nothing had happened out of the usual and the girls just assumed she made it up. The eventually forgot the phone ever existed and just went back to day to day life. 

“I didn’t really forget...I just put it in the back of my mind,” Rachel explained. “I always had a weird feeling you were telling the truth. It was too random and you sounded so...tired. Someone who’s lying is normally over-excited trying to get someone to believe them. You just sounded like you needed us to listen like you were using the last of whatever energy you had left to talk to us. It felt too real,” 

“It’s hard to explain but that girl you talked to three years ago was just me three hours ago..” Max said and the sentence felt weird in her mouth. Rachel looked confused but after a minute she nodded. 

“Time must get confusing to you..do you ever forget where you are in time?” She asked.

“No, I always know when and where I am. I never need a watch again. And I can't go into the future only back in time and then back to where I was last,” Max explained. Rachel let the information sink in before she continued. 

“It’s crazy...and it was crazier when what you told us started coming true. Frank started hitting on me, and then Jefferson came to the school, Nathan even seemed to be getting crazier somehow,” Rachel shivered at the thought of what Mark and Nathan were going to do to her.

“Thank you, Max. Thank you for warning us. Jefferson immediately started to try to groom me. He complimented me and said I’d make a model. At first, I nearly fell for it too, he’s so charming and sounded so genuine. I couldn’t even tell he was lying. It wasn’t until he offered to do some freelance for me if I modeled for him I remembered what you said. When I refused we got so mad at me, and Nathan got weirder than normal too,”

“I’m not surprised, he was the one who overdosed you in my timeline,” Max said solemnly. Her stomach turned as she remembered the smell of digging up Rachel’s body in the junkyard. Her mind flashed to Chloe and a hundred questions rose in her head. 

“I’m getting to her I promise, I just...don’t want to rush,” Rachel said quietly as if reading Max’s mind. 

“You came to Blackwell back in September and just like you said you didn’t remember anything that you told us. You didn’t come to see Chloe, you just came to school. We didn’t come talk to you, we didn’t talk or bother you but then Nathan tried to fuck with me in the bathroom and Chloe pushed him around. He pulled a gun on her, just like you said and he freaked out and shot her,” 

“Oh god and I wasn’t there stop it,” Max said her eyes filling with tears again and the pit of guilt settled in the stomach just like before. 

“No actually, just the opposite,” Rachel hummed absentmindedly wiping a tear from Max’s cheek. “You were there, from what you said you turned back time and saved both of us. Apparently, after he shot Chloe he freaked and turned the gun on me but you rewound and tripped the fire alarm,”

“I was there again?” Max was confused that's not how time should work. If she let Chloe die again surely she let Rachel die too. So how was she still here and how did she remember?

“Then the most insane week of my life unfolded in front of me.” Rachel laughed, Max shifted in the older girl's arms and looked up at for the first time they had been talking. She was shocked to see tear tracks down her face like she’d been crying. She had to give it to the actress, she’d kept her voice even the whole time, Max didn’t even feel her breath catch once.

“Pretty much everything happened that you said would, only I was there. Unfortunately, I think fate definitely has to have its way, Victoria had been missing since around the time you said I disappeared. It wasn’t me that died, it was her. That’s who we were looking for all week, not me but Victoria,” Her voice cracked as guilt overcame her face. Max knew the feeling too well, the guild of making a choice and having to live with worse consequences than before. 

Rachel took a second to collect herself not wanting to cry in front of Max so openly. Without much thought, Max reached up and gently cleared the blonde’s cheeks of the fallen tears. Her brain only caught up to her actions once she felt Rachel smile against her hand and nuzzle into her touch. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she went to pull away but Rachel places her hand over hers and kept it in place. 

“Believe it or not Maxie this is not the first time in the last three weeks we’ve been in this position,” Her breath shuddered and she opened her eyes back up and hazel met blue and Max felt more at home than she had since she got to Arcadia Bay. 

“Are you ready to hear about her?” she whispered

“Are you ready to talk about it?” Max asked quietly. 

“Yes…”

“Then, yes,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie to you guys that was..not an easy chapter to write..in terms of working with canon as well as their emotions...god I hope you don’t hate me for making you wait for Chloe’s story!! ajsjdjd let me know what you think!!


	7. Chapter 7

Max held her breath while Rachel collected her thoughts. She didn’t know what was going to come from this. She was desperate to know what happened to Chloe, her childhood friend was the one she was so desperate to save, she was the one that needed help, and inevitably she was the one that still ended up dead. 

“Jefferson...in the junkyard? Just like you said he killed her. Only..I nearly lost you too,” Rachel said quietly. 

“What?” Max couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she got through that. She escaped Jefferson, she went back, and she saved Chloe. How did she not get out in this timeline?

“We found Victoria in the junkyard, I don't know why didn’t just start there. We knew that’s where he buried me, I don’t know how we forgot that. I cried, Chloe screamed, and you threw up,” Rachel rolled her eyes at herself. 

“We went to the Vortex Club party that night, neither of us was big fans of Vicki, and this version of you didn’t know her, but we could have prevented it. We could have...We went to the party and searched everywhere for Nathan, he wasn’t there. We still don’t know where he is,” Rachel hummed anger deep in her throat. 

“He’s dead.” Max croaked, making Rachel stiffen up.

“He’s..what?” Rachel looked at her with eyes that could only be compared to a doe. Something clicked in Max at that look and so many things made sense. 

“Jefferson killed him. What happened to my cellphone? He left me a message on it before he died explaining everything. He’s gone Rachel and I don’t know where his body is,” Max explained her head starting to throb like when she over-used her power. 

“Fuck...fuck,” Rachel sniffed as that new information sunk in. She was shaking lightly and Max was glad she was laying on her, otherwise, she was afraid the older girl would float away from her. “Your phone, uh, Jefferson broke it. He threw it at the wall in the darkroom.”

“Figures,” Max rolled her eyes. 

“Chloe lost her patients when we couldn’t find Nathan and wanted to take off back towards the junkyard. I told you and her to go, I’d stay and look around for anyone that could help us figure out where he was and I’d just text you if I figured it out. That’s...the biggest mistake I’ve ever made in my life,”

“I didn’t hear from either of you for over two hours, I started freaking out after the third missed call. I ran back to my house and got my car, I knew we should have taken two but Chloe insisted on her truck. I drove to the yard in less than ten minutes and...I’ve never been sicker in my life. I pulled in and I…” Her voice got caught in her throat and Max watch all the color in her face drain of the color as she recounted the memory.

“Rachel if its too painful I think I can figure out the rest,” Max said quietly not wanting to push her. She shook her head though and pushed on through the bad memories. 

“I saw her body on the ground. That awful hole in her forehead and her eyes were wide open. I could nearly see the smirk on her face, but she...she was just dead,” Rachel cried openly now. 

“I got so sick, I don’t think anything could have possibly left in my stomach, and when I could finally pull my shit together I searched everywhere for you and couldn’t find you. I couldn’t find you anywhere and I knew, I knew he must have taken you again. I called David sobbing and screaming and begging him for his help, I told him Chloe was..was.. And he came straight to me, he got there faster than I did and I’ve never seen a man as proud as that drop to his knees,” 

“It was terrible in my timeline too, telling him about her, seeing him lose her again. I hated it,” Max said and Rachel nodded, Rachel understood a lot of the pain Max held in her chest. It was comforting for the younger girl. She didn’t feel so alone anymore. 

“I feel horrible but I couldn’t let him grieve, I grabbed him and begged him to help me get you. He agreed and followed me to the barn. We are able to sneak in and...Max, I never want to see you like that again. You were so drugged out, he was going to kill you. He was just kneeling over you undoing his pants and-” 

“Wait,” Max cut her off and looked at her with a fear Rachel had never seen before, “He...he actually tried to-to r-rape me?” 

“Yes, Max. Honey, what did you think he did?” Rachel asked taken aback by the innocents in the question. 

“I guess,” Max felt dizzy, “I guess I was just naive enough to think that all he did was drug girls and take gross pictures to kill them,” 

“Oh baby girl, he was an evil fucking man,” Rachel said with such a softness in her voice. The blonde wasn’t sure where the nickname had come from, she’d never used it on someone before. It just seemed to fit the frail time traveler in her opinion, so she rolled with it. 

“We snuck in while he was undoing his jeans, you looked on the bring of death Maxie. He had given you enough to kill you, that was obviously his plan. David tried to sneak in but he stepped on a loose chord and made a light move,” She closed her eyes as if trying to picture the night.

“Jefferson stood up and turned around, I ducked behind the couch as they fought. When they were distracted I ran over and picked you up the best I could and tried to carry you out of that fucking room. I just...I just needed you out of that room. When I got close to the stairs I heard a gunshot go off, and David say “That’s for killing my daughter,” and my heart sunk. He came out a minute later with blood all over him and picked you up. Once we were out of there I called the police and an ambulance to come and get you,” 

“David had only shot him in the leg so he couldn’t follow us, but you were laying in my lap. I was sobbing and you were just getting paler, and your breathing was fading and I couldn’t keep you alive Max. I was going to lose both my best friends in one night,” Max could feel the pain rolling over Rachel’s voice with every sentence.

“We got you to the hospital and Jefferson and David got taken in by the police. You were in that bed for so long. They wouldn’t let me see you while they tried to save you. I waited all night. I called your parents, I couldn’t cope with Chloe. I was lost and alone for hours. Finally, the doctor came out at eleven in the morning the next day and said I could see you.” Rachel shuddered at the thought of walking into that room. 

“You looked so small, you were so pale. I swear I sat by your bed and just watched your chest rising and falling. I just needed to watch you being alive,” 

“I’m so sorry you were alone for all of that Rachel, I’m so so sorry,” Max apologized and took the older girl’s hand squeezing it tight. “I’m sorry I couldn’t go back and save her,”

“You tried. You really tried, you woke up a few hours later and immediately started to panic. You told me you tried rewinding and tried getting free and tried to use anything you could but he kept winning,” She explained. 

“In my timeline, I used a picture in my journal. Why didn’t I do that?” Max was so confused and sad and she just wanted to know why she didn’t save her best friend. 

“Little things change when you fuck with the past Maxie, you know that the best,” She sighed and started to but the back of Max’s hand with her thumb again. “You said that while he was talking and you were giving him shit he hit you and started and rip up your photos. But before you could go back and fix it he gave you the fatal dose and you couldn’t do anything. You just faded,” Both girls felt the tears running down their faces and they cried together. 

“I’m sorry Rachel, I’m so sorry I couldn’t save her. The whole reason I went back in time was to save both of you. I didn’t even care what happened to me I just wanted to save you both,” Max sobbed into Rachel’s chest and the blonde shook her head.

“You’ve sobbed through this same apology so many times Maxie, it’s not your fault. It’s not your fault. I think...I fucking hate it but with what you’ve told us, and what you’ve said...I don't think Chloe was meant to survive past that week,” 

“But I tried everything to save her,” Max cried.

“Exactly honey, you tried everything. You live through hell, and she still died. She died if you saved her and she died if you sacrificed her. She died over both our timelines and...Maxie, I don’t think we were meant to keep her forever,” 

“I’m sorry Rachel,” Max pleaded so quietly and Rachel felt her own sob escaped her lips. 

“You’re forgiven, you’re forgiven. This wasn’t your fault, ever. But I forgive you Max, please forgive yourself,”

They fell into a broken silence, sniffled and muffled sobs filling the space. Rachel leaned back against the window and let her tears fall as she tried to will them to stop. She could practically hear Chloe calling her a pussy for crying over her still. ‘Live in power dude, make the most of now,’ echoed in her head int he blue-haired girl’s voice.

Max stayed laid on her crying and grieving. She watched as the small girl’s body shook with pain. Rachel couldn’t even imagine the trauma the younger girl had endured. The different things she's seen, outcomes she’s tried to change or fix, nightmares and rips in the fabric of time she’s suffered. This wasn’t the same Max she knew yesterday. The was a woman who has gone to hell and back and returned empty-handed. 

She was going to stand by her side until she didn’t want her anymore. Rachel never wanted to leave the brunette to be alone again. Only now she had to start from scratch. The max doesn’t know her. To this Max, Rachel is dead, she saw her decaying body and tried desperately to find her justice. It was Rachel’s turn to fight for Max, she was going to do everything to keep Max safe. 

“C-Can we go home..” Max’s voice broke through her thoughts. She smiles softly and nodded. Drying her cheeks she nudged the younger girl to sit up. They both looked around and were shocked to find the sn was setting and they were both so stiff from not moving for hours. They stretched and moved back to the front to drive and head somewhere safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried lol hope y’all don’t hate me


	8. Chapter 8

Max woke up the following morning with the sun streaming through her dorm window onto her face. She was warm, and the air was still. It must be early because she couldn’t hear any of the other girls awake in the hall yet. She rubbed her face and went to get up but was shocked to feel an arm tighten around her waist. Looking behind her she found a fast asleep Rachel Amber. Her breath caught in her throat when the events of the previous day caught up to her. 

Rachel was alive. 

Chloe was dead. 

And it was all because of her. 

Slowly she turned around in the older girl’s arms and looked at the sleeping girl. Her hair was falling across her shoulders and over the pillow, her pink lips were parted slightly as she breathed deeply, her eyes fluttered beneath their lids watching the movie screen of her dreams. Max couldn’t believe she was alive. Alive and in her bed spooning her. 

She recalled them getting back to Blackwell and Rachel offering to walk her up to her dorm. She refused but Rachel insisted she not be alone yet so Max conceded and let her come for the walk. Once they got to her door Rachel had said goodnight but the idea of being alone again made Max want to crawl in a hole and never come out. 

“Will you please stay..” She remembers whispering, her voice too horse for talking. 

“Of course honey, let’s get some rest,” Rachel smiled warmly and walked into the room. 

Now, Max was tangled with the girl and she felt...safe. Rachel was here with her, she wasn’t alone anymore. Out of nowhere, it hit Max that though she had heard a million stories, and spent nearly twenty-four hours with the girl, Rachel Amber was still a stranger. A story or legend. But not a real person that was laying in the same bed as her. She was a body in a junkyard or a lively actress that ran away to chase her dreams in LA. Not just a small broken girl asleep with worry lines on her forehead. 

Everyone talked about Rachel like she was a goddess. Perfect from head to toe, kind, snarky, a flame that can’t be snuffed. The life of the party and the popular girl everyone wanted to be, or be with. But Max could see the tear tracks down her ruined make up she couldn’t be bothered to take off the night before. She could see the knots in her long blonde hair, and red spots under her foundation. Her legs were pricky against Max’s under the blanket and every few breaths she let out the smallest snore. 

Everyone was right, she was perfect. Perfectly human. 

“I can hear you thinking, Maxie,” Rachel mumbled suddenly making Max jump. She let out a small sleepy giggle and stretched letting out a small moan. Her eyes popped open a moment later and she smiled at Max. “Good morning,” 

“Morning, did you sleep okay?” Max asked awkwardly not entirely sure how to react in this situation. Rachel just let out another laugh and nodding, shifting under the sheets to lay on her back. 

“Yeah, I slept great. Apparently crying and being emotionally vulnerable for hours on end will do that to you,” Max couldn’t help but chuckle and copy her, laying on her back with one hand behind her head. Rachel took this as an invitation and rolled over cuddling into Max’s side. She stiffed for a second and Rachel went to apologize and pull away but she shook her head.

“No, you can stay. I just wasn’t expecting it,” She heard Rachel sight and curl back into her. They laid like that in silence for a while and just felt each other’s company. Rachel grabbed her phone from under her pillow and began to scroll through social media while Max faded in and out of her thoughts. After what felt like hours, and seconds at the same time, Rachel shifted and sat up looking at her with light eyes. 

“I think..I need a shower and we should get breakfast. First period is photography and they haven’t replaced...him, yet so we have a free morning. What do you say?” Her smile only faltered at the mention of Jefferson but was back and bright in a second. 

“Uh,” Max thought for a second about just spending the day under her covers and trying to catch up on everything, but the glint in Rachel’s eyes made her think again. “Sure, I could use some waffles,”

“Great! It’s settled,” Rachel jumped out of bed and Max blushed and looked away when Rachel was only in her underwear and the tank top she was wearing the night before. The blonde either didn’t notice or didn’t comment as she looked in Max’s closed to steal some clothes. She gathered an outfit and then reached under Max’s couch and pulled out a makeup bag she didn’t recognize. 

“Oh, when we were playing detective we spent some time here and I’ll be damned if I don’t have some makeup on me so I left some here,” Rachel explained when she noticed Max’s confused expression. 

We worked here?” Max asked confused. She only ever remembered working in her dorm by herself or at Chloe’s house. 

“Oh yeah, all the time. You, me, and-and,” She faltered and the smile fell for her lips for a moment, “Yeah, we came up with so many ideas and plans here,” 

“Weird, it must have made this room feel a lot warmer,” She commented and Rachel smiled and nodded.

“It did, it was lovely honestly,” With that she through a wink Max’s way before sauntering out of the room down to the showers. 

Once she was sure she was gone Max got up and started to look around to get dressed. T-shirt, jeans, sweatshirt, and converse. ‘How plain,’ She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed this version of herself didn’t have dark circles under her eyes. Actually this is the first time in days where she’s even looked in a mirror, so she didn’t have much to compare herself too. She looked older, more subdued, her eyes looked tired and her lips didn’t seem like she couldn’t properly convey a smile even if she wanted to. Not a convincing one. 

She was so different from the girl who came to Blackwell with the wish of being a famous photographer. Now she's just surprised she lived to see this morning. She looked as jaded as she felt. Max had no idea where her life could even lead now, she had no direction anymore. 

The door opened and she turned away from the mirror and felt her breath get caught in her throat. Rachel was standing in front of her with wet hair and she was wearing Max’s clothes. Her favorite Jane dow t-shit, and darkest jeans she owned hugged the older woman differently than they did Max. She blushed at herself for looking the girl up and down but she couldn’t help it. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue there, Caulfield?” Rachel teased and she leaned to the side to continue drying her hair. 

“N-not quite,” She stuttered rolling her eyes at how awkward she is. “In my timeline..uh I wore borrowed some of your clothes because mine were soaked with pool water. The tables just turned is all,” 

Rachel just smirked and turned around to finish getting ready. It didn’t take her long surprisingly and soon enough they were walking out and back to Rachel’s car. Max felt Rachel’s hand brush her’s a couple of times like she was hinting or looking for any physical contact. She wanted to ust take the girl's hand but couldn’t bring herself to so she just let them keep brushing until they got to the car. 

“I hear Joyce is coming back to work today… How’s the diner sound?” Rachel asked once she starting pulling out of the parking lot. 

“I’d love to, I really miss her cooking,” Max hummed feeling her stomach growl, only now realizing she didn’t eat at all yesterday. With that Rachel smiled, turned her radio up, and pulled onto the main road. 

“Good because we both have some learning to do,” She chirped.  
“What do you mean?” Max inquired looking at the older girl.

“We are technically strangers remember? We have some catching up to do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I hope you guys are liking it so far! Let me know what you think!!


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel found herself laughing far more than she thought she would at breakfast. Even with everything Max went through she was still trying her best to be good company. She learned Max was a horrible dancer, and she’s never been one for moshpits, and she is horribly socially awkward. 

“Honestly if this time power is good for anything it's for fixing horrible, horrible conversations,” Max chucked shuddering. 

“Oh yeah? Have you gone back and fixed anything we talked about Caulfield?” She asked coyly raising an eyebrow. Max’s smile faltered for a second before she shook her head. 

“No.. Not to sound lame but, I’m kind of terrified of using it ever again,” Max avoided making eye contact in favor of ripping up her napkin into tiny pieces. Rachel felt her heart drop at the slight waver in Max’s voice, genuine fear. 

“I don’t think that’s lame, honestly Max I would never want to have to make the choices you have. It seems like it’s equally a girl and a burden,” She sympathized. 

“I think we should switch topics, I don’t want to bring the mood down,” She gave a weak smile and Rachel nodded and took her hand. That was one thing that surprised Max about Rachel. How casually touchy she is. Max realized she would use any excuse to touch her, place her hand over Max’s to comfort, or laugh and touch her arm, she wrapped her arm around Max’s waist and pulled her close while they walked inside. And Max knew better than to assume it was just because Rachel was friends with her in the timeline, it just seemed to be how was when she was comfortable with someone. Max was honored she made Rachel feel safe enough to touch her. 

They spent more of the morning talking and learning about each other. Max learned that as much Rachel loved LA and wanted to move there she also loved the idea of New York and Boston. Her favorite color was yellow, both her tattoos were real and her dragon hurt like a bitch. Max told her about photography and her time in Seattle, all of the sights she got to see. They didn’t even notice when someone walked up to their table.

“I missed seeing you two together, it makes the diner not seem so big,” Joyce said smiling warmly at the girls. 

“Hi Joyce, are you hanging in okay?” Rachel warmly asked scooting over so the older woman could join them in the booth. She politely declined and nodded.

“As best as I can girls. I’m just trying to get through this day and survive,”

“We understand, if there’s anything you need I promise we are always around,” Max offered sincerely. If there was anyone on the planet in more pain than her and Rachel, it was Joyce who had lost not only her husband but now her daughter. Thank god she had David, Max can’t imagine her trying to make it through the day alone. She smiled kindly at them and squeezed both girl's shoulders before heading behind the counter. 

“So Maxie, what do you think?” Rachel asked the twinkle in her eye as bright as ever. 

“About what?” She asked cautiously not knowing what Rachel had in mind.

“You think we can be friends?” she asked nearly bouncing in her seat. Maybe Max was mistaken but she could almost see a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. 

“Well…” She tapped her chin and pretended to think for a moment. “Who am I to turn done the one and only Rachel Amber?” 

“I knew you’d see it my way,” She smirked and leaned back in her seat taking a sip of coffee. 

“You’re a nerd,” Max laughed and rolled her eyes when Rachel pretended as though she’d been stabbed in the heat. This may be an okay time to stay in for a bit, even if she was still heartbroken at least she was with someone who understood her and her pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY STORM DAY GUYS! Did you save Chloe or Arcadia Bay?


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel was sitting at the foot of Max’s bed leaning against the wall doing some research. She had lit candles around the dorm and had stolen Max’s sweatshirt so she was warm and happy when she came across an ad that piqued her interest. She and Max had been hanging out for about two months now, they had gotten really close and if she were being honest she may have started developing feelings for the shy girl. Actually, if she were really being honest she knew she had started falling for Max since she came back into this time. She clicked the link and started reading just as the girl in question came back in the room from her shower dressed in pajamas brushing her hair. 

Max had brushed her bangs out of her face and Rachel felt her stomach flip at the sight. Little things like that were what killed Rachel, seeing Max’s face without the bangs she tries so desperately to hide behind, or when she smiles so wide it looks like her whole face has captured the sunrise. The small teasing looks she gives Rachel when the actress is being too extra or the soft understanding look when memories or nightmares get too hard and she would do anything to take them away. 

She started sleeping in Max’s dorm less than two weeks after they went to breakfast. The nightmares and panic attacks didn’t stop but it was comforting to wake up and not be alone. Not to mention falling asleep in someone’s arms was always soothing and a comfortable night of rest. 

“Hey there princess,” She smiled trying to push her blush away. Max rolled her eyes but smiled back and waved. 

“Cause any trouble while I was gone?” She quipped while she hung up her towel and climbed into the bed next to Rachel. The blonde flipped her hair and flashed her trademarked devilish grin.

“Of course I did darling! Who would I be if I didn’t?” Max motioned to the laptop and raised an eyebrow. 

“Whatcha looking at?” She asked innocently clearly trying to be nosy. 

“It’s a secret!” Rachel insisted on pulling her laptop away and hiding it from the photographer. 

“Show me!”

“No! It’s a secret!”

“Rachel!” 

“ Maxine!” 

“Oh..”

Rachel had lost her grip and her laptop laid across Max’s lap. The screen shows ads for different one-bedroom apartments in Arcadia Bay. Rachel was expecting excitement, or surprise, or even nerves on Max’s face. What she wasn’t expecting was...hurt.

“Are you okay..?” She pried softly confused by the reaction. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay. I just didn’t realize you were looking for other places to go,” Max replied softly. 

“Well, yeah I mean, this dorm’s a little cramped don’t you think?” She chuckled looking around the room before going back to Max. 

“I never told you you had to stay Rachel,” Max said with a venom in her voice the actress had never heard before. 

“What? Max, what are you talking about?” She asked taken aback by the sudden shift in the room. 

“You don’t have to spare me if you don’t want to stay here anymore it’s fine,” Max was pulling away and standing up from the bed before Rachel could even process what was happening. 

“No, Max, you are misinterpreting what I’m doing,” She tried to explain.

“You’re leaving. This is too much for you, and you don’t want it anymore and you’re looking for a way out,” Max snapped and turned away from her. Rachel knew that Max was just afraid of losing her and that she was trying to protect herself, but she hit a chord that triggered her. That was all it took for Rachel to see red. 

“Oh yeah? You really think that’s what I’m fucking doing?” She growled standing up to match Max. 

“You’re looking at one-bedroom apartments, what else am I supposed to think?” Max all but yelled turning to look at her. 

“You have to be fucking kidding me? You’re too smart to be that fucking dumb,” Rachel growled and lights around them flickered. 

“What are you talking about Rachel? I get it, this is a lot to handle, I know. We’ve both lost so much and been through so much. If you need the space though you could have just told me,” Max hated that her eyes were starting to tear up if Rachel was really thinking of leaving Max genuinely didn’t think she could take being alone again. She couldn’t figure out why Rachel wouldn’t just tell her, nor could she understand why she started a fight about it. Surely she’d still come over, and they’d still be friends? So why was Max reacting like this?

“No, you fucking idiot! I was looking for us! Together?” Rachel screamed and Max could swear she saw the flames of the candles around them grow.

“Why the hell would you be looking at one-bedroom places if you want it to be for us?” Max asked incredulously her mind reeling at why Rachel would be so stubborn to lie to her. Rachel felt like she was about to explode how was Max not getting this?

“Oh my god, Maxine you really don’t understand..” She huffed pinching the bridge of her nose. “I was looking at places with one room because the idea of sleeping anywhere but next to you makes my heart stop! Because thinking about living anywhere else but right next to you hurts so much I want to cry! I was looking because I wanted to live with you permanently Max,” 

“But, why would you want to do that?” Max asked confused, why would Rachel Amber want to live with her? Sure, they’d spent the last few months together but there’s no way she’d want to move in with Max full time. That didn’t make sense to her. 

“For the love of fuck,” Rachel yelled and she stomped over to Max and the girl flinched away and Rachel stopped short. “I’m fucking in love with you Max! How do you not see that?”

Max looked genuinely shocked, both at the fact that Rachel didn’t touch her when she flinched and by the confession. If she wasn’t dizzy before the room was definitely spinning now. 

“But I know you don’t feel the same so I kept it to myself, I didn’t want to ruin what we have,” Rachel ran her hand through her long hair fussing it in a was Max had never seen before. 

“Who said I don’t feel the same way..?” She asked so quietly she was afraid Rachel didn’t hear her. 

“Oh, I don’t know Max,” Rachel snapped getting angry again. This time Max was sure the candles got brighter. “ Maybe the fact when we cuddle for too long you freak out and jump to the other side of the couch or bed. Or the fact you never really initiate touching me, or any physical contact for that matter. You don’t ever flirt back or tease or sweet talk,” As Rachel came up with more examples she realized she was wrong. 

Max was socially awkward, incredibly so. She had her own way of flirting though that Rachel had started picking up on. It was cute silly faces or staring a little longer than necessary. It was her making corny jokes to her the blonde’s laugh, or her fussing and stressing whether Rachel was comfortable. Max doesn’t flirt like she wants to get laid or pick someone up like normal people. Max flirted like she wanted to be the closest person to you without suffocating you like she wanted to take care of you for the rest of her life. Rachel knew this and she had come to love it, but ever stubborn she persisted on her argument instead of conceding. After all, Max was the one who started this stupid fight. 

“You never said you wanted me!” She yelled feeling as though that was a good fall back.

“Well to be fair, neither did you,” Max pointed out and Rachel was stumped. She froze not sure where to go from there, “You could have told me, I was never going to ruin us. But you seem to know how to keep things together, you’re braver than me. Why did you never say anything?”

The question hung in the air and both of them knew the answer. They knew exactly what was on the other’s mind and the name on the tip of both of their tongues. The name that has floated around this room for three months and never been said out loud. She was always a sentence away in their conversations. Always in the car when they leave to go to the diner, she sat on the couch and called them names with a devilish smile in their memory. They both knew why they had yet to say anything, and they both knew she’d call them dumbasses for letting her stop them. 

“Chloe,” They shared a look as her name finally pierced the air after months. Rolling off their lips as though it had never left. As if she was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAY I AM OFFICIALLY AN AUNTIE MY SISTER FINALLY BIRTH TO MY BEAUTIFUL NEICE


	11. Chapter 11

The stared at one another for what felt like an eternity, neither knowing how to start this conversation. They’d skillfully avoided it for months, just as they had avoided each other. It was too late to turn back now though.

“I was never sure it was...right. You know? After she…” Rachel took and deep breath. She’d have to say it one day, might as well be now. “...died, I just wasn’t sure it was, I don’t know? Respectful?” 

“I...honestly think she’s probably laughing at us right now. Waiting for some cosmic ‘okay you can date’ sign from her,” Max admitted making Rachel laugh even though a tear was slowly rolling down her cheek. “Rachel I’m so fucking afraid of losing you. That’s primarily why I never told you,” 

Rachel looked at her taken aback, “Honey you could never lose me, even after this bullshit you started,” She quipped and Max rolled her eyes. 

“No...you don’t understand. I can lose you, if there’s anything I learned from my whole experience with these fucking powers is that it is so incredibly, astonishingly, heartbreakingly easy to lose someone. And if you die, or break up with me, or leave, I can’t go back and fix it. It’ll just make everything worse,” Max said a sob leaving her lips nearly every other word.

“Baby girl, you did save me. You brought me back, and things didn’t go to plan, we lost someone so important to both of us some mornings it's too painful to leave bed. But you saved me and I’m not going to leave you,” Rachel walked closer to Max and when the younger girl didn’t flinch she wrapped her into a tight hug. Max melted into her touch and rested her head on Rachel’s shoulder pulling her into a vice grip. 

“I took Chloe away from you Rachel, you should hate me,” Max sobbed into her. The actress’s heart broke at the thought of hating her. She could never. Taking a deep breath she decided to finally ask the question that had been on her mind since that day the real Max got into her body. 

“Max look at me, I need to ask you a serious question,” Max pulled back with a sniffle and looked into Rachel’s eyes. They were far closer than she as expecting, Max could feel Rachel’s breath on her lips.

“Do you want to go back...go back and change everything to the way it was? I promise my opinion on you won’t change, I’d think you’re so brave. But If you think trying again would trade me for her...I understand,” 

Max felt all the air get sucked out of her lungs at the question. There was only sincerity etched into Rachel’s face, this was a question Max could tell Rachel had turned over in her head for a while. She was mortified that it was something she ever even thought of in the first place. Without a second thought or a moment of hesitation, Max lunged forward and pressed her lips to the blondes. 

Rachel’s brain couldn’t catch up fast enough with what was going on and before she had the chance Max was pulling away and starting to ramble. 

“No, Rachel. Never. I never want to go back and trade you for her. Ever. I love Chloe with my whole heart, I’m in love with her and I think a part of me always will be. But I’ve tried everything, I’ve saved her over and over and over and in every outcome either Chloe has to die or an entire town does. But here...and now? I’m not alone,” Rachel was still stunned silent which was unusual for her so Max continued to ramble. 

“I’m not alone, and I’m in love, and I can’t physically risk losing you. Even if it were a 99% chance I could bring Chloe back I could still lose you, or be left wither neither of you. Rachel, I love you too and I need you, please never leave me please-” She was cut off by lips pressed firmly to hers. It seems as though Rachel’s brain had finally caught up. Max didn’t take as long to respond she parted her lips and pulled the older girl in by her collar. 

Rachel had barely heard a word Max said before but hearing that she loved her back was enough for her to snap out of her trance. Once she felt Max kiss her back should couldn’t help but respond excitedly, cupping the younger girl's face she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Max let out the softest of sighs and she knew that was the right move. 

They stayed there for what felt like an eternity. Hold each other close and getting completely lost in what they both had craved so desperately. Once they finally broke apart they looked at each other with hooded eyes and couldn’t help but giggle happily. Rachel was about to speak but then she noticed Max seemed captivated by something behind her on the window.

“You have to be kidding me,” She whispered and Rachel turned around and couldn’t believe her eyes. There, on the window, was a bright blue butterfly. 

“It can’t be...right?” She asked in pure disbelief. Max just shrugged and stared at the butterfly.

“You followed me as a doe in my time, and that same butterfly was there when Chloe...It doesn’t matter if it is or isn’t. In my mind, it is,” Max said with such certainty that Rachel couldn’t find any reason to disagree with her. “We love you, Chloe, thank you,” 

“Thanks, C, we’ll look out for each other until we see you again,” Rachel assured the butterfly. And with that, it flew away from the window and into the night. 

“We should go to bed baby,” Max hummed and Rachel’s stomach flipped at the pet name. The atmosphere in the room had flipped from charged and angry, to calm and warm. Rachel nodded and smiled grabbing Max’s waist she pulled her in for another kiss before leading her to bed and climbing in. 

“So...How about that apartment..?” She asked as Max turned off the lights. The younger girl leaned in and kissed her and Rachel could feel the smile against lips. Maybe life will be a little easier on both of them, but who knows? Life is strange like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH that’s it! We’ve reached the end of Max and Rachel’s story! Let me know if a sequel is due and perhaps I’ll start working on it! Thank you for sticking with this story I really appreciated all the feedback I received :)


End file.
